


I'll Come Again

by SummerRaine14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, Daddy Kink, Eating out, F/M, Infidelity, Orgasm, Riverdale Kink Week, Unhappy marriage, betty is married to reggie, blowjob, but he doesn't know hot to give her an orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/pseuds/SummerRaine14
Summary: Betty is stuck in an unhappy and unsatisfying marriage, waiting for something to rock her world, and little did she know when she got dressed that night that Jughead Jones would do just that.





	I'll Come Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. So, I wrote this smutshot like, weeks upon weeks ago and never thought it would see the light of day, but what better time than Author's Choice of Kinkweek? Well, there isn't, so here it is!

Betty Cooper had been tired of her white picket fence life, with a husband who never paid any attention to her, leaving her alone to raise their kids on her own. She was exhausted, never able to find any release, her body fighting against her head every time her husband would come home at night.

 

Sometimes, he’d remove all his clothes before getting in under the covers, and try to do something, but that hadn’t happened in at least a year, at this point. Now, when he came home and she laid under the ruffled comforter of their king sized bed in her silky nightwear, he would simply throw on some bottoms over his boxer briefs and call it a night, not even willing to press a kiss to her lips before hand.

 

Well tonight, that was all going to change.

 

Betty had been sick of mister perfect Reggie Mantle always leaving her at home while she raised the kids, and so, when he got called and told he wasn’t needed at the office today, she made sure to get her point across of going out for the night. He didn’t ask her where she was going, assuming she would be out with Veronica, her best friend. But tonight, Betty had other plans.

 

She had gotten dressed in one of her more revealing outfits.

 

She wasn’t always comfortable in her own skin, but Veronica had bought her this dress for her past birthday, and she finally decided to give it a try. The dress went just above her knees, lace from top to bottom rising up to cover her neck. The dress itself covered most of her body, but it’s fit showed off her curves in the best way.

 

There was a bar not far from the town she lived in, the Whyte Wyrm, it had been rumoured to be one of the hottest spots in the area, re-opening just last year with a new owner. Betty had yet to go, but she decided there was no better time than now. Veronica had told her she might stop by, but her boyfriend was in town, and that meant them leaving the confinements of their extravagant hotel was unlikely.

 

So for now, she would venture into the bar alone, and try to enjoy herself.

 

When she entered, there were neon lights across the entire bar, fake smoke filling the air by the stage where women dressed in even less than her danced around a metal pole. While there was a set of pool tables at the other end, real smoke rising from the cigarettes that men and women smoked at they drank their beers and whiskey.

 

It wasn’t until she walked in further, heading over to the bar that her attention was focused on one person. He stood back, in front of the staircase that led only God knows where, in a black t-shirt and leather jacket, matching many others who were in the bar. His hair was black too, but what she noticed most about him was the blue in his eyes. They were ocean deep and her entire body reacted at just the sight of him.

 

After finally being able to look away from him for long enough, Betty ordered her cocktail and took the glass with her onto the dance floor. She never let loose like this, and felt nice to be able to just have fun.

 

Not long after, another man who looked scarily like the man who stood at the front of the staircase, approached her. He had a small snake tattoo on his neck, and the look of sin in his eyes.

 

“Would you care to dance?” He asked, reaching out and taking the glass from her, “I know people, your drink is safe for a few minutes.”

 

Betty felt herself getting flustered, but decided _fuck it,_ she deserved to have some fun. Smiling as he set her glass on the table with his friends, who also wore matching leather jackets, the two entered back onto the floor when the beat rose.

 

It was a normal club song, but Betty could never remember herself feeling this heated as she pressed her body against a man. She reached up and revealed her neck, holding her hair in the air as her hips moved to the music, and just as she felt the man was going to connect his lips to her flesh, they were interrupted.

 

“Sweets, go find someone else,” when she looked up it was the man from earlier, who stood alone with his arms crossed at the bottom of the staircase. Without argument, the man, known as Sweets, walked away.

 

“The names Jughead,” he smiled, “what do you say to getting out of here?”

 

Betty looked at him in awe, completely taken aback by what’s happened in the last ten minutes since she walked in the doors of this place for the first time.

 

“I, yeah, yeah,” she answered, trying not to blush too hard as his hand took place on the small of her back.

 

They walked through the crowds of people, going to the back and stopping at the front of the stairs, where he stood moments before. Jughead leaned down and pressed his mouth to her ear, biting gently, “I need to know your name and safeword before we go up those stairs.”

 

Betty gasped, knowing that the second she gave a safeword her entire life would change forever.

 

She had read the books, seen the movies, and even watched the porn, but never dabbled into the world of BDSM and despite the voice in her head telling her that she had a husband sitting at home, she never wanted nothing more than this, him, right now.

 

“Betty,” she breathed finally, losing her mind at just his breathe on her skin, “vanilla,” she giggled, knowing that nothing that would take place up those stairs could ever be described as such.

 

Jughead raised an eyebrow, but smiled anyway, thinking the same thing she did. His hand remained on her back as he guided her upstairs, only stepping in front of her when they entered the first room on their left.

 

The room matched him perfectly, dark, mysterious, but somehow inviting. When the door closed, Jughead pushed Betty’s body against it and she quivered at the feel of the cold metal against her revealed back, no material to save her like it did on the front, stopping her dripping wet pussy from being on full display for the man who did things to her in a matter of seconds.

 

She thought he was going to kiss her, when he leaned in, but then his mouth trailed down her jaw, onto her neck, sucking and releasing the flesh. She didn’t even care, the idea of having something physical to hide was only more appealing to her. He moved from her neck, kissing her shoulders and turning her around quickly.

 

Betty gasped as the front of her touched the door, feeling his soft lips trail down her spine. It wasn’t until she felt his hands under the back of her dress, rolling it up to reveal her lace black panties that this truly felt real. His lips met with her skin once more, only this time in a place no man had ever kissed her, not even her own husband.

 

It was new, odd, but more than anything, exciting.

 

Betty had only ever been with three men her entire life, her first crush, a boy named Trev that she lost her virginity to at summer camp when they were 13. It was messy, awkward, and something she never wanted to think about.

 

Then there was Archie Andrews, they dated for two years in high school, before he fell in love with Veronica Lodge. Archie was okay, it felt better with him, but he still wasn’t anything exciting.

 

And then there was Reggie. He was exciting at first, a little adventurous in their love life, but nothing too out there and she always wanted to see the other side of things.

 

Now here she was, with a man named Jughead, who before tonight she didn’t know existed, but somehow felt like she was meant to meet. Her body shivered as she felt his hands, rough and large, slap against the paleness of her ass. He grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled them down, having her step out of them. His palm connected with her jiggling ass once more before he leant in, opening cheeks and sticking his tongue inside of her.

 

“Oh my god,” she moaned, losing herself at this feeling she never knew she needed. “J-” her voice trembled as his tongue continued to work her. Suddenly, he pulled away and stood up, not touching her at all, “What?” She asked.

 

Jughead smirked, his hand grabbed the zipper of her dress and undid it, “Step out of it,” he demanded, his voice dry but laced with lust. “Now get on the bed, on your back, arms up.” Betty listened, walking over to the large bed in the center of the room and laying down, everything but her breasts exposed.

 

He walked over, grabbing something from the bedside cabinet and leaning over Betty on the bed. She felt his hands grabbing hers, and then she realized he was tying her hands to the bed with rope.

 

“Tell me if anythings too much,” he said, his voice softer than it had been since they came upstairs, but Betty wasn’t going to stop him, not when they had gone this far, and she was willing to do anything.

 

Once her arms were tied down tight enough, Jughead pushed his hand down and cupped Betty’s breast. They were perky and instantly her nipple went hard, his cock somehow getting harder at how her body reacted to his touch.

 

She moaned as his body rested over top of her, moving down as his lips pressed kisses to her neck, stomach, torso, and then finding their home over her clit. “You’re so wet for me, aren’t you baby.”

 

“Yes,” she moaned again, wanting nothing more than him to just eat her out, make her scream his name, beg for more until she couldn’t take it any longer. “Daddy?” Betty asked, surprising herself at the word that fell from her lips, Jughead looked up, his eyes dark with need and he smirked, clearly in lust. “Please, please kiss me there.”

 

“Kiss you where?” He asked, knowing what she meant, but wanting her to say the words.

 

“There,” Betty answered, nodding to her clit. But it wasn’t enough, he removed his hand from her nipple and went to sit up. “My pussy, kiss my pussy, daddy.”

 

Jughead groaned at the way her voice sounded so desperate, so desperate for him. He leant back down, moving his hand to touch her soaking pussy and he slipped one finger in, as he pumped in and out, his tongue ran over the lips.

 

“Jughead, oh my godddd,” Betty’s voice went hoarse as she screamed his name again and again, wanting nothing more than to release her hands from the restraints and run her fingers through his hair.  

 

Jughead could feel her legs start to quiver, and knew she was at the edge. He remove his finger and held her thighs down, continuing his abuse on her pussy as he bit into the flesh and made her moan even louder. As her juices poured over his mouth, Jughead released her legs from his grip and sat up.

 

It was then, as Jughead pulled the ropes off of her tiny wrists that he saw the diamond ring on her left hand. Jughead stared at it for a moment, in shock of not noticing it before. “You’re married?” He raised an eyebrow, and when Betty went to respond, Jughead chuckled, “that’s so fucking hot.”

 

He ran his hand over her torso, sliding it up and undoing her bra, “you had to come find release from someone else,” as the bra fell to the side of his bed, he kissed her breasts, putting her nipple in his mouth before releasing with an audible pop sound. “Is that why your safe word is vanilla? Because it’s all you’ve ever known?”

 

Betty looked at him in shock, how could someone she’s known for no less than an hour know exactly what she was thinking. “I need to go,” she said quietly. It was one thing to think about her husband and what she was doing, but for him to find this hotter, it made her insides clench.

 

Betty stood from the bed, making it over to the door to pick up her dress when Jughead’s arm came around her wrist, “Jughead, I really can’t do this.”

 

He leaned in and nibbled at her ear once more, before breathing heavily, “you can and you want to,” he chuckled, nothing but danger in his voice.

 

“You want this, and you want me” Jughead said, letting go of her wrist and letting his hand fall to her pussy, “You want me to touch you and make you scream my name,” he turned her around, pushing her against the door once again, and bent down, his lips meeting with her pussy for the second time that night. “You want someone to make you feel like a woman,” Jughead growled as his mouth once again tortured her delicate nerves.

 

This time, Betty’s hands did find their way to his hair, and she pushed him in, wanting him to go harder. “Fuck me,” she panted, completely gone for him.

 

Jughead stood up, looking her in the eyes and smirking, a cocky grin across her face. “Go home to your husband, Betty.”

 

The words caught Betty off guard and she looked at him, completely flabbergasted. “What?” He didn’t say anything, and Betty slapped him across the face, “fuck you! You are such an asshole.”

 

Betty had gotten home some point later that night, dressing back in her clothes and leaving behind the bar and Jughead, but not the memories that came with it. As she pulled into her driveway, the sound of silence and all the lights off, Betty pushed her head against the steering wheel of her car and cried, hitting it over and over again. Her sobs only got louder as she sat there, begging to pull herself together go she could inside, and be the perfect wife she had always been.

 

\--

 

It was three months later, Veronica and Archie were engaged and tonight was their engagement party. Betty and Reggie were able to find a sitter for the night, and the two entered the place hand in hand, smiling as they passed all their friends and people they knew from their high school years.

 

They were walking through the room of people when they finally caught sight of Archie and Veronica, standing together against the wall, talking to two people with their backs to them, but instantly, Betty froze. She knew that body, and she knew the embedded snake on the back of the jacket, how could she not? It was imprinted in her brain from that life changing night.

 

“B! Reggie!” Veronica squealed, and at that, the two people standing with them turned around. She ran over to hug Betty, and brought the couple over to her fiance and the two men with him.

 

“This is Jughead, an old friend of Archie’s from childhood, and his friend Sweet Pea. Boys, this is my best friend, Betty, and her husband, Reggie.”

 

Jughead reached out his hand to shake Reggie’s, and the two men said hello to each other, while Betty stood silently, no idea what to do. “Nice to meet you, Betty,” Jughead smirked, and she felt sick to her stomach.

 

An hour went by before they saw each other again.

 

Betty was standing alone at the open bar while Reggie chatted with some high school friends and Jughead approached her. His hand found comfort at the small of her back once again and she jumped, “My husband is here.”

 

Jughead leaned in and whispered in her ear, “I’m going to be out back, come join me if you want something else to do besides standing here while he ignores you.”

 

She wanted to hate the way he was so cocky, but all it did was make her want him to take control of her even more, and so, after a quick look at her husband, who was still distracted, Betty slipped out and went out back.

 

Jughead was standing against the wall, a smoke in between his long muscular fingers. She hadn’t noticed it that first night, but here he was now, and she saw the small nicotine stains on the tips of them, Betty wondered how long he’d been smoking for.

 

“When I found out you were married, I thought you were just in need of something fun, change it up a bit,” Jughead sighed, “Something about you was different, and I couldn’t put my finger on it. But I see it now, you’re not happy.”

 

Jughead put his cigarette out against the brick wall and turned back to face Betty, taking one step closer to her. They stood so close she could feel his breathe on her, and like she hadn’t been getting herself off to that thought constantly over the past three months. “He doesn’t know good he has it.”

 

Betty stood there, in awe and shock with the man in front of her. Her body was reacting to him, she could feel her wetness pool inside her panties as he spoke to her, each word leaving his breath on her once again.

 

This time, it was Betty who took control. She stepped on her toes and leaned in, kissing him deeply. She didn’t care that her husband was right inside the doors, that only made it more exciting.

 

Betty pushed Jughead, his back hitting the wall and he grunted as her hand roamed down his body, slipping under the waistband of his suit pants. Her hand wrapped around his length and instantly, it was hard. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second, but she had a plan.

 

Just as Jughead was reaching out to put his hands on her, Betty pulled out and moved away, “You don’t know how good you could have had it that night,” she smirked, a new sense of confidence coming over her, and with one more look in his blue eyes, she turned to walk away.

 

Jughead had let her get away once, and it was something he regretted. Never knowing what it was like to feel himself inside of her, to hear her pant until she could barely breathe, he wanted to make her his, and tonight was his chance to do it.

 

“I know that you’re missing something in your life, that no matter how much you love your husband, you’re not in love with him.” Jughead stated, causing Betty to stop in her tracks, “I know that the night we spent together, however short it lasted, was the best night you’ve ever had and that you’ve been thinking about me every time you touch yourself,” he walked closer to her, once again wrapping his arm around her and holding it in front, touching her clit, “I know that it was the best night I’ve had in a long time and that you do things to me even I don’t understand.”

 

Betty’s body jolted, reacting to his touch immediately, “I don’t do this, I’m not like this,” she finally said, not wanting him to stop, but unsure if they should continue.

 

“You want everyone to think you’re a white picket fence wife, with pretty pastels and a trophy worthy smile,” his finger slid inside of her pussy, already wet and welcoming him. “But underneath you’re a woman who knows what she wants, you want to be dominated, to be fucked like there’s no tomorrow,” Jughead bit her neck, causing her head to fall back and moan as he pumped in and out, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

 

“You want me to take your ponytail and pull your head back while I fuck into your ass with everything I have,” he pressed himself against her, his hard cock sending shivers down her spine. “Every woman I’ve been with since that night, every time I’ve put my own hand around my cock, you’ve been on my mind. The thought of your mouth getting me off, fuck baby, I could just picture you taking me all the way and swallowing my cum.”

 

Betty couldn’t take it anymore, she needed this, for fuck sakes, she needed _him._ Betty took Jughead’s arm and pulled his hand out of her, sobbing at the loss of contact, but then she pulled him with her.

 

Reggie drove their SUV with them tonight, and she knew he’d be inside too busy flirting with the whores from their high school to care about where she was, so she told him to wait outside, and she’d be with him in a minute. Betty snuck back into the building, grabbing the keys from his coat pocket and went back outside, Jughead was thankfully still waiting there for her. She chuckled, completely shocked with herself for what she was about to do, but couldn’t even be bothered to overthink about it anymore. She needed Jughead, and she was going to fucking have him.

 

They walked down the street together, to the parking garage where all the vehicles were and Betty opened the door, pushing him inside the back seat and climbed in over top of him. Their lips met and Betty moaned against his mouth, her heat pressing his hard cock and all she wanted was to get him naked, then and there.

 

Her hand reached down and she unzipped his pants, pulling them down his legs, “Baby, slow down,” Jughead said, grabbing her hands.

 

“I’ve thought about this for three months, fuck being slow,” she argued, pushing her hands away and removing his boxers as well. His cock was now in full display, and Betty crawled down Jughead’s body, leaving a trail of wet sloppy kisses down his chest and torso, stopping and moving to his thighs, kissing up and down them before moving over to his cock. Her tongue teased the tip, at first going slow, but as he grunted in frustration and impatience, she took him in, fully and hard. She sucked up and down, releasing him with a loud pop sound before continuing. It wasn’t until his entire body began jerking that she knew he was at his climax, and it was because of her mouth.

 

“Fuck, fuck baby,” Jughead yelled, “Betty, oh my god.”

 

“Was that good, daddy?” There it was again, her innocent eyes with such a sinful question falling from her lips. Jughead leaned forward, taking Betty’s dress off of her and he could almost cum again at the sight of her in front of him. “Stop staring at my boobs and fuck me for God sakes,” Betty demanded, kicking off her heels.

 

“Yes ma’am,” Jughead chuckled, pulling off his dress shirt and revealing his chest, Betty ran her hands over his skin, taking in the naked man in front of her. He was the most attractive man she’d ever seen, and now she got to see and _feel_ all of him.

 

“I don’t have anything, but I’m clean,” he said, and the nod from her was enough to show that she trusted him. Jughead flipped them so Betty was underneath him, her arms being held down at the wrists as he positioned himself, the tip of his cock at her entrance. “Do you remember our safe word?”

 

“Jughead,” Betty growled, looking him directly in the eyes, “vanilla,” she said, irritated, “now fuck me.” That was all it took, in a second Jughead was pushing himself inside of her and she was screaming his name louder than she’d said anything in her entire life.

 

He didn’t start soft, instantly going into hard, “you feel so good,” he groaned, pulling himself back but not enough to come out, and then grinded back into her.

 

“Oh my god, Juggie, harder,” Betty cried out. “Fuck me harder.” So he did as he was told. Jughead let her hands go free and gripped her hips, pounding himself to her as she bit into his neck, a painful feeling that he wouldn’t trade in for the entire world.

 

Her mouth continued on his flesh as her hands ran down his back, digging her nails into his skin and when he thrust into her one last time all that came off of her lips was one word, “Daddy,” Jughead didn’t think he could go any longer, but every time that word came out of her mouth he wanted nothing more than fuck her even harder. So, he did.

 

As Jughead knew he was reaching his climax once again, he held tightly onto Betty and flipped them over. She was riding him now and her hands with holding her hair back, as he pounded into her, her breasts bounced and he moved his hands from her hips to cup them. Running his hand over her nipples, Betty whimpered. She moved herself off of him, not completely, but almost, and as she sat back down his hard cock harshly,she was gone for. Then, everything else around them seemed to disappear, her entire body was his and she felt herself go even weaker if that was somehow in anyway possible.

 

Betty reached her release and pulled herself from Jughead, the most mind blowing orgasm she’d ever had and she wanted to make this worthwhile for him. She could tell he was close, too, and decided to change things up a bit. Betty turned around and placed her back side against his cock. He stared at her in shock for a moment before she turned her head as much as possible, lust in her eyes and a smile dancing on her lips. “I believe you promised to pull my hair while you fucked into my ass with everything you had.”

 

Jughead gasped, completely taken aback. But she was right, and he wouldn’t leave her without living out his promises. Pushing Betty on all fours, he stuck two fingers inside of her ass, “don’t worry baby, I’m just getting you ready for me.”

 

“Daddy, I am ready for you,” with that, Jughead positioned them properly and put his head into the small of her back to muffle his groan as he thrust into her ass.

 

He reached the edge quickly, coming undone inside of her ass as she moaned and screamed his name again and again. “Fuck, baby,” Jughead choked as she fell forward. “Oh my god,” He said, leaning back against the door as he and Betty caught their breath.

 

\--

 

They had arrived back at the party not long after, Betty had to fix her hair before going back to her husband, but as the night continued on, her eyes met with Jughead’s across the room. As Reggie put his arm around her and kissed her cheek, all she could think about was how another man’s mouth felt against her cheeks, ears, neck, and the rest of her body.

 

She did the things a good wife would, standing with her husband as they caught up with old friends and talked with Veronica and Archie’s parents. But it was when Reggie wasn’t paying attention, that her head would turn, and she’d looked at Jughead as he stood with his friend and Archie at the bar, while all she wanted to do was leave her husband behind and be brought to an earth shattering orgasm once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @srainebuggie and tell me what you think!


End file.
